Together
by ShadowedNara
Summary: Bellamy wants to do as Clarke says and start thinking with his head too… but he just doesn't know how to do that without her. AU Canon-divergent from 4x13. Bellarke.
1. Bellamy

_**Hey guys, a little one shot from Bellamy's POV that I want to try turn into something longer when I find time to write again.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the 100.**

* * *

 **Together** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _Divergence_

* * *

 _00:00:03_

 _00:00:02_

 _00:00:01_

 _00:00:00_

The alarm signalling the end of their time limit was soft as it beeped warningly, the gentle sound echoing like gunshots across Bellamy's ears. His heart had been pounding with every passing second that Clarke didn't show, and it only increased in speed now that they were officially out of time.

He kept his wide eyes firmly fixed on the top of the stairs, hoping and praying to whoever was listening that she'd come running into the lab. She'd come running in, her breathing laboured and her forehead glistening with sweat, and they'd jump into the ship. _Together_.

She had to.

"Come on Clarke."

His own breathing quickened as the lab remained silent, his mind racing as he bounced his leg anxiously. Something was wrong. Something had happened to her, he just knew it. She was out there on her own, and with no help whatsoever. He should've been there with her. He was supposed to be there, but then Murphy had—

"Bellamy…"

Raven's soft voice cut through his raging thoughts, his head swivelling to look back at her. Her eyes were pained, the resignation in her expression leaving a lump in the back of his throat. They were out of time. _Clarke_ was out of time.

"I know Raven."

The realisation made him sick to the stomach.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Clarke was supposed to be here with them, strapped into her seat and ready to go. He and Clarke were co-leaders, two halves of a whole; she was supposed to be here with _him_. They were all supposed to get out of here alive. Otherwise what had been the point of it all? He didn't know if he could do this without her.

"The radiation's already affecting the avionics—it's now or never."

Bellamy turned back to the stairs one last time at Raven's words. The silence was deafening as he waited with bated breath for a final few seconds, his fists clenched at his sides. As he continued staring at the stairs, a part of him already knew that she wasn't going to make it. She would've been here by now if she were.

The bitter truth of the matter stung the back of his eyes, his feet taking him to the base of the ship of their own accord. He knew what he needed to do—what Clarke would _want_ him to do—but he didn't know if he could.

He was strong; there was no denying it. But he didn't know if he was strong enough to simply leave her behind. Not after everything they'd been through.

Earth had done its utmost best to kill them right from the very beginning, not stopping even for a moment since they'd landed—and they'd _survived_. He was a survivor. Clarke was a survivor. Against all odds they were still breathing. They were still alive and fighting to live another day.

Had all that simply been so that she could die here at the hands of an irradiated death wave? So that she could die here _alone_?

His hands gripped the railings leading up the small steps into the rocket, his knuckles no doubt going white beneath the material of his suit. It wasn't fair. Clarke deserved to be here just as much as the rest of them, if not more so. She'd done more for them all down here on Earth than anyone else. So why was she the only one that was going to end up left behind?

Bellamy climbed the steps one at a time with gritted teeth, his jaw flexing frustratingly as blonde hair flashed through his mind.

 _Clarke_.

The thought of her and what they were planning to do (leave her behind) made his heart ache. He blinked at that—his heart. She'd told him that he had a big heart; that he inspired people and that they followed him because of it; that if they were going to survive, he couldn't simply use his heart, he needed to use his head too.

But he didn't know how to do that. It's why the hundred had never truly been surviving on Earth until he and Clarke began working together to lead them. Alone they were strong, but together there was nothing they couldn't overcome.

The thought gave him pause as he reached the top of the steps, all the occupants of the rocket staring at him apprehensively. He squeezed his eyes shut, his head bowing as his feet rooted him in place.

He couldn't do this again.

After Mount Weather, she'd exiled herself as a form of punishment. She hadn't believed that she'd deserved forgiveness, and Bellamy had been of the same mind. Bellamy had wanted nothing more than to go with her. They'd pulled the switch together. He'd ended the lives of hundreds of innocents within the mountain, same as her.

But he couldn't go with her, because he'd needed to watch out for his sister—for Octavia. He didn't resent her for it though. His sister had always been his number one priority above all else. Like Clarke had so eloquently put it, every stupid thing he'd done, he'd done for his sister.

He'd come to learn however that his sister didn't need his constant watch anymore. She was strong. Strong enough that she was now leading over a thousand Grounders as one clan—as _Wonkru_.

She'd done that all on her own. He smiled fondly at the thought. She was a leader now. She didn't need his constant coddling anymore. But there was someone else that needed his help, and he'd be damned if he left her to bare this burden all on her own. _Again_.

He raised his head as his eyes narrowed determinedly, his heart thumping in his ears as he sent a somewhat sad smile down to his waiting friends. He couldn't hold them back any longer, lest _Praimfaya_ kept them all on the ground. He just hoped they'd one day find it in themselves to understand that this was something he had to do.

Raven's eyes widened, and he could imagine she probably already knew what he was going to do. Grabbing the rocket door, he gently began pulling it down, the bewildered expressions on all his friends' faces making him hesitate for a second. Swallowing hard, he quickly looked into each of their eyes, nodding his head solemnly. "May we meet again."

Before they even had a chance to get a word out, he closed the door to the rocket, the hatch hissing softly as it pressurised the cockpit. He quickly made his way back down the steps and backed away from the rocket, watching as the silo doors slowly swallowed up the ship.

Leaning his weight against the centre console of the lab, he simply stared at the silo doors for a few seconds, the severity of his decision leaving him wide-eyed and slightly breathless. He didn't regret it though. Not for a second. He needed Clarke, and he wasn't the least bit ashamed to admit it.

Considering she wasn't here yet—and therefore probably in some kind of trouble—he deduced that she likely needed him too.

His glazed eyes snapped back into focus as the launch sequence initiated with a trio of shrill beeps, a timer once again displayed on the main monitor as a disembodied voice began the countdown.

 _00:00:10_

 _00:00:09_

 _00:00:08_

His heart was racing as he sprinted out of the lab and into the raging winds outside, his feet sinking into the snow as he tilted his head skyward. For a few seconds there was stillness, nothing but the howling of the ever-approaching death wave and his shallow breaths filling his ears.

And then he felt it—long before he saw it—the ground shaking softly beneath his feet. The gentle tremors quickly melted away however as the tip of the rocket peeked its head over the top of the lab entrance, a deluge of smoke left in its wake as it raced towards the atmosphere.

It was a sight to behold, his eyes transfixed as it arced gently through the sky. He felt strange not being on the ship with them, and a momentary rush of panic swelled in the pit of his stomach. Turning his head back in the direction of the satellite tower, he could see the top of death wave as it surged closer, and it scared the living shit out of him.

His fear was pushed to the back of his mind however as he squinted at the tower, his eyes widening when he saw something distinctly human climbing to the top.

 _Clarke_.

His legs were moving before he even had a chance to process the incredulity of the situation. For some reason, Clarke was making her way to the peak of the tower with the impending destruction of _Praimfaya_ looming ominously on the horizon.

 _Whatever the reason_ , Bellamy thought as he dropped his gaze forward, breaking through the treeline in a sprint, _I'm coming for you Clarke. You're not alone. Not this time._

* * *

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed that, let me know what you think!_**

 ** _I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, but I won't be gone forever._**


	2. Clarke

_**Another chapter? Hmm . . .**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the 100.**

* * *

 **Together** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _Clarke_

* * *

Clarke's heart was hammering in her chest as she made her way down the tower as quickly as she could.

After aligning the dish and completing her mission, the sight of the death wave rolling over the ocean's surface towards the island had filled her with an incomprehensible fear. Her body had moved all on its own after that, her legs and arms moving faster than ever to get her back down to the ground.

She pulled herself towards the tower as a strong gust of wind shook the entire frame, her hands clamping around the steel rungs like vices. She squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the turbulence to pass, her body energised with fear.

She didn't know why she was still so afraid to die.

When she'd decided to climb up the tower and continue with the mission to give her friends a fighting chance up in space, she'd understood that it was likely going to be a one-way trip.

Her life had been forfeit the moment she'd failed to leave the tower with ten minutes on the clock. Her life had been forfeit the moment she knew that she wasn't going to make it back in time. She'd _known_ that.

There was nothing and nobody left for her on the ground . . . nothing and nowhere left for her to go to.

So why was she still trying so hard to get back down to the ground?

Her friends had left her behind. It was what she'd told them to do—what she'd _wanted_ them to do. But that didn't make it any easier to see them break through the atmosphere, disappearing into the dark abyss of space without her.

 _Without her._

Clarke sucked in a shuddering breath as she bit back a sob, the adrenaline coursing through her veins making it easy to blink back the tears threatening to spill.

She felt so alone.

Her friends were up in space—no doubt already fighting for their lives—but they were doing it _together_. It hadn't even been more than thirty minutes since she'd watched the ship take-off and she already missed them so much it made her heart ache.

Clarke raised her head to the sky as the violent winds simmered down, blinking her eyes rapidly as moisture clouded her vision. _Damn it_ . . .

Against her will, a few sobs clawed their way up her throat, her body trembling softly.

She was just so tired.

Tired of always having to fight for her life for _every_ second of _every_ day. Tired of always having to fight for the lives of the people she cared about. Tired of always having to make the right decision when most times a right decision didn't even exist.

She was exhausted, and the possibility of it all ending—of finally getting a chance to rest—was an appealing one. It would be oh-so easy too. All she had to do was . . . let go.

She shivered at the dark thought as her eyes strayed south, her stomach twisting uncomfortably at the distance between her current position and the ground. _If mom could see me now._

Clarke could feel as a warm tear made its way down her cheek, her breath hitching as she fought back another sob.

 _Mom_.

She hadn't even been able to say goodbye. Despite all the ups and downs and disagreements they'd had, she loved her mom with all her heart. All she'd wanted was the chance to let her know one last time.

 _Your mom knows you love her, Clarke_ —she could just imagine Bellamy trying to beat the words into her head. The thought brought a watery smile to her face, her stomach fluttering. He really did have a big heart. She was probably going to miss him the most. Scratch that. She was definitely going to miss him the most.

She closed her eyes as she brought her chin down to her chest, Bellamy's face flashing through her mind. She focused on the image in her head, her mind's eye tracing along the dark curls that framed his face, the sun-spotted freckles that dotted his nose, the deep brown of his eyes.

She fought to bite back another sob as the Bellamy in her mind gave her a look, instantly realising it was the expression he'd given her every time she'd tried to say goodbye to him earlier that day: a heart-rending frown and serious brown eyes that wanted no part of her premature farewells.

 _Our fight is_ not _over_ —Bellamy's words echoed through her head as she sucked in a shuddering breath, emptying her lungs with a soft exhale.

He was right. Of course he was right.

She didn't know if she'd be able to make it back to the lab. Hell, she didn't even know if she'd survive if she _did_ make it back.

But Bellamy was still out there in space somewhere, fighting to survive and not giving up. Knowing that, how could she possibly do anything less?

Taking a deep breath and exhaling through her nose, she forced her mind to focus on the task at hand, all previous worries dismissed from her thoughts. Right now, she had one job, and that was making sure she got back down to the ground.

Her fight was not over.

She glanced up in the direction the ship had gone earlier, her mouth quirking in a small smile as she continued her descent to the ground.

 _May we meet again._

* * *

 ** _Thought I'd try write up another chapter for this, it was pretty short though, and I only managed to find some time to do it because I've been sick in bed all day. I really wanted to try do some writing for my other fic, but I just didn't have the energy to try plowing through that writer's block at the moment. Sorry for those readers, but I will be getting back to I'm Defying Gravity one of these days . . . as soon as I find some time in between work and studying. Sorry again guys. Back to bed I go._**


End file.
